Written In The Stars
by aimeedaralyon
Summary: The Headmistress hurries to the edge of the Forbidden Forest, near Hagrid's hut, because the centaur Firenze has important information. But the information is not what she expected it to be at all. A Scorose three-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Written In The Stars**

It was nearly nightfall when a tall, severe-looking woman, dressed in emerald-green robes in her favourite tartan pattern and a pointed hat cocked to one side, straightened her robes from the walk and stopped in front of the half-giant's wooden hut. The caretaker's hut was made a little bigger after it had burned down in the Second Wizarding War, and when it was rebuilt with stones instead of wood, it was more fireproof if the fireproof spells would ever be done undone.

The Headmistress had hurried herself to the edge of the Forbidden Forest as soon as she heard from Rubeus Hagrid that a centaur wished to speak to her, claiming to have important information.

When she turned away from the pumpkin-field to watch the Forbidden Forest, a white-blond haired centaur, and the same white-blond coloured tail and astonishing blue eyes, emerged from behind a row of trees.

The Headmistress blinked once to hide her surprise, she hadn't gotten used to the large scars on the former Divination Professor's flank.

"Firenze," Professor McGonagall kindly greeted the now older-looking centaur.

The centaur inclined his head a tiny tiny bit, sheer out of respect for the witch, never meaning to submit himself to any human. When he raised his head again, he looked straight down to the witch.

"Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," the centaur spoke tremendously slow.

"Hagrid told me that you had some important information for me?" the Headmistress asked calmly, knowing better than to rush the centaur, which would only cause aggravation.

"It's a clear sky tonight," the centaur said, looking up at the stars for a few seconds.

"Yes, that seems to be the case," the witch deadpanned after looking up at the sky as well.

The witch waited patiently for the centaur to answer her question. And about half a minute passed before any of the two spoke again.

"I have indeed asked Rubeus Hagrid to summon you," the answer sounded, again painfully slow.

"I am here now Firenze. What may I do for you?" the witch asked, inclining her head slightly.

"I have come here to share my findings. I have conversance for you."

The witch suppressed the urge to pinch her nose bridge, conversance was a synonym for information, but a very rarely used synonym at that, so she nodded instead.

"I appreciate that. Could you tell me what the information, I mean, conversance entails?"

"The conversance is of no importance to the centaurs. In fact, I strongly think that trivial hurts and human problems are of no more significance than the scurrying of ants to the wide universe, and are unaffected by planetary movements."

The witch had heard the centaur use this sentence before, but chose to ignore it. Before she had to ask him to continue, the centaur opened his mouth again.

"But I believe you, humans," the centaur clarified slowly, "will find this particular conversance most useful."

"I understand," the witch replied kindly, trying to contain her rising irritation from her voice.

"This does not mean, in any way, that centaurs are the human's servants or playthings now," the deep voice of the centaur sounded, almost like a warning.

"Of course," the witch said, inclining her head again.

The centaur looked curiously at the witch, almost as if she did something funny, but kept quiet.

The witch remained quiet too, and when the seconds ticked away, the centaur continued.

"The planets and stars have been read and interpreted wrongly before. However, it is written in the stars that the division, the disunity, the dissension between the humans will be restored. The children's love will fight, conquer and thrive."

The centaur got ready to turn away and disappear back into the Forbidden Forest, but the witch wasn't finished.

"Which children's love?" the witch asked quickly.

"The Golden Child and the Silver Child," the centaur explained, slightly irritated.

"I don't know who they are," the witch said frustrated, now to the back of the centaur.

A deep sigh arose from the white-blond haired centaur. He looked over his shoulder, back to the confused-looking witch, dressed in emerald-green robes and said, "the firstborn child from the Smartest Witch of Her Age and the Weasley King, and the child from the Youngest ex-Death Eater and his Silver Lining. The love of their children is unparalleled in all of the history known to centaurs. Only, I do not know their names."

The centaur took one step forward, and so away from the witch and said, "I have to go now, the colony is voting for a new leader now that Magorian is gone."

The centaur inclined his head just like he did at the beginning of their conversation.

"Until we meet again, Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Until we meet again, Firenze."

The witch watched how the heavily scarred centaur galloped back into the Forbidden Forest, his white-blond tail dancing behind him like a waterfall. When the centaur wasn't visible anymore, the witch closed her emerald-green robes tighter around her body and headed back to the castle, unwillingly shuddering at the sudden cold wind. It appeared that Rose Weasley and Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy would cause a lot of trouble. And it was only a few days until the 1st of September. The Headmistress wondered if they would maybe change the increasing disunity between the Slytherins and the students of the other houses at Hogwarts. Maybe Rose and Scorpius were _destined_ to make everything alright. Maybe they were meant to _resolve_ all the intolerant remnants from the Second Wizarding War which have crept into wizarding society. Maybe it was destiny? It was written in the stars after all.

* * *

 **Hi guys,**

 **Just something that popped into my head. I know that Minerva is a little OOC at the end, please forgive me, because I think it worked for the story… (hashtag hopeful). Also, I don't know how specific the centaurs can see the future, but this specific information is solely for this story :D.**

 **Anyways, as always: this is unbetaed, and if it is really bad, I'll delete it the second you say so!**

 **Love Aimee**


	2. Written In The Stars - Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Platform 9¾**

"If you're not in Gryffindor, we'll disinherit you," said Ron, "but no pressure."

"Ron!"

Lily and Hugo laughed, but Albus and Rose looked solemn.

"He doesn't mean it," said Harry and Ginny, but Ron was no longer paying attention. Catching Harry's eye, he nodded covertly to a point someone fifty yards away. The steam had thinned for a moment, and three people stood in sharp relief in the shifting mist.

"Look who it is."

Draco Malfoy was standing there with his wife and son, a dark coat buttoned up to his throat. His hair was receding somewhat, which emphasized the pointed chin. The new boy resembled Draco as much as Albus resembled Harry. Draco caught sight of Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny staring at him, nodded curtly, and turned away again.

"So that's the little devil, Scorpius," said Ron under his breath. "Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie. Thank God you inherited your mother's brains."

"Ron, for heaven's sake," said Hermione, half stern, half amused. "Don't try to turn them against each other before they've even started school!"

When Rose had left before even listening to her parents and moved forward to the pale family, Ron mumbled, "what is she…"

* * *

Rose

I had been nervous all morning but his eyes met mine, everything suddenly fell into place. The pale boy, who had almost luminous eyes, looked curiously at me and before I could stop myself, I felt myself walking over there. All the sounds around me faded into the background; dad's chatter, mum's scolding and the high whistle of the train. The pale boy was walking towards me as well, and it felt like we were the only people there.

It seemed like we'd been walking forever before we finally stopped in front of each other, both smiling broadly.

"Rose," the pale boy spoke, and extended his hand in a welcoming manner.

I took his hand immediately and shook it.

"Hi Scorpius," I said, the nervousness bubbled up to my throat so my voice cracked, causing it to create a higher sound than normal.

"Hi Rose," he paused for a second and looked at my face before looking back into my eyes, "so your father told you to stay away from me right?"

"Yes, every day when my mum wasn´t around. Did your dad do the same?" I asked, still feeling his warm hand around mine, and not even feeling the slightest urge to let go.

"Only every other day," Scorpius smiled.

"So we are really going to do this?" I asked, hoping that he would affirm this so certain that I wouldn't feel any doubt for the rest of my life.

"Oh yes, we are going to kick against all the rules, the written and unwritten ones," Scorpius said winking at me before grinning.

I grinned back and a huge smile crept up my face.

I thought back of the first time I saw Scorpius Malfoy.

* * *

 _Flashback_

A pale boy was already inside the wand store Ollivanders when I entered there. My eyes were immediately drawn to him. The boy, paler than any I'd seen before, had pale-blond hair, light grey eyes which contrasted deeply with the dark grey robes he was wearing. The boy looked just like the younger version of my dad's mortal enemy, Mr. Malfoy. I'd read about Mr. Malfoy in the new history book and of course dad had told me all about Mr. Malfoy, who dad seemed to refer to as 'The Ferret'.

When I pulled my glance away from the boy, I noticed that he was alone, just like I was. Mum was buying new robes with Hugo and dad had looked at the broomstick store and told me to go ahead to Ollivanders, since I didn't like broomsticks one bit.

Mr. Malfoy apparently had the same idea and when both Dad and Mr. Malfoy arrived at Ollivanders, already arguing loudly, Mr. Ollivander, who looked really, really old, told both of them to leave the store and wait outside. My cheeks turned red almost instantly in shame for my dad, and it seemed that the son of Mr. Malfoy had the same feeling, because sighing, he shook his head at his own dad.

Dad had made a scene, refusing to leave me alone, but when Mr. Ollivander had promised that no harm would come to the both of us, they continued arguing outside, heatedly.

"I will pack the wand for you Mr. Malfoy, just a minute," Mr. Ollivander said before walking away.

The pale boy nodded and turned to me.

"Hi, I'm Scorpius Malfoy," the pale boy said and extended his hand.

"Hi, I'm Rose Weasley. Nice to meet you, Scorpius," I said, smiling friendly while the redness on my cheeks from the shame of dad's scene started to fade away.

"It looks like our fathers can't stand each other," the boy said, sounding amused.

I looked outside and saw them, still shouting at each other and raising their hands in aggressive manners.

"You seem to be right," I smiled at dad's red face and the awkward, irritated curl of Mr. Malfoy's lips.

It was so funny to look at, that we both started laughing until the tears streamed down both our faces.

"Mr. Malfoy your wand is ready," Mr. Ollivander said, breaking up our laughing.

"Yes, of course. Please excuse me for a minute, Rose."

I nodded and Scorpius turned around to pay for his wand, after which he turned back to me.

"Just to be clear, I have no single aspiration to continue our family's feud. I happen to like you," Scorpius said, looking straight into my eyes.

"It looks funny though," I said, polishing away the last tears on my cheeks.

"That, it does," he agreed.

"So, friends?" I asked.

"Friends," he stated.

I felt happy on the inside, making a friend outside my family, before Hogwarts had even started and I smiled broadly at him. But when I thought back of our fathers, I knew that the feud started because they were in different houses. What if that would happen to the both of us as well? So I asked, "even when you become a Slytherin and I'll become a Gryffindor?"

"Hell yes, I don't believe in all this feud nonsense and I also don't believe in house rivalry. Friends are friends, and I don't see what the different houses should mean to impact that friendship."

"You should be a motivational riot speaker," I blurted out, before I could stop myself.

At that he grinned and shook his head, clearly amused.

"I'll keep that in mind when I have to choose a career," Scorpius said, looking amused into my eyes.

"Ms. Weasley, it's you turn," Mr. Ollivander's voice sounded.

I didn't want him to leave yet, and for some reason he didn't seem to want to leave either, tapping his finger on the door handle.

"So I'll see you at the platform?" I asked at the same time he said, "I'll owl you."

"Great," I said, suddenly breathless.

"Great, I'll see you at the platform," and with those words, Scorpius Malfoy left the wand store.

 _End flashback_

* * *

"Rose?" a voice sounded and brought me back to the reality.

I felt an arm closing around my own and turned to my left, where my cousin Albus suddenly stood.

"Who is this, Rose?" Al asked me.

Scorpius quickly let go of my hand and I felt sad almost immediately.

"Oh, right. Al, this is my friend Scorpius. Scorpius, this is my cousin and friend Albus, who prefers Al."

"So this is your friend 'Puck' who owled you every day? You dad's must be thrilled," Al spluttered while laughing.

I had nicknamed Scorpius, Puck, not to alarm my parents that I had contact with their enemies' son and to much pleasure of Scorpius, who disliked his own name as well. When Albus was done laughing, he extended his hand to Scorpius.

"Nice to meet a friend of Rose's," Scorpius said friendly and shook Albus extended hand.

"Yeah, you too mate," Al responded quickly.

Scorpius's brow rose slightly at the 'mate' but then he smiled at me before looking back at Al.

"So we ready to get on board the train?" Al asked the both of us.

"We sure are. Let's say goodbye to our parents and then we'll meet on the train?" I suggested to Scorpius.

"Good plan!"

Al and I hurried back to our family where all our parents stood, flabbergasted.

"Who was that Rosie?" mum asked after I hugged her.

"Oh, you know that friend Puck I met at Diagon' Alley and wrote to in the summer? That was him."

"Puck as in Scorpius as in _Scorpius Malfoy_ , Rosie?" dad's voice trembled and sounded too sweet to actually mean it, and so I swallowed my laughter away and nodded smiling like an innocent angel.

"Yes, is that a problem Daddy?" I said, acting as if I was scared as if I'd done something wrong.

"Well… I mean."

My dad's face seemed ready to burst. I heard aunt Ginny giggle in the background before dad exploded.

"YES OF COURSE THAT IS A PROBLEM! He's a devil's child!" dad screamed over the whole platform.

I turned red immediately and hid my red cheeks with my hands. I looked at mum who was startled by dad's outburst.

"Ronald Weasley! That's enough! It's not as if the boy asked for it. Now apologize to your daughter!" mum scolded dad sternly.

At that moment the train whistles started to sound.

"Quickly, onto the train sweetheart!" mum said and motioned me to the train.

I hurried after Albus and waited by the train doors to wave at my parents. The train doors closed slowly and I swallowed again to keep myself from laughing. I saw mum keeping herself from scolding dad again, who waved me goodbye as well, ignoring mum. When the train started moving, I blew a hand kiss to Hugo and turned to the compartments.

* * *

 **Thanks to all of you who reviewed and followed. I have read all your reviews and will make a few adjustments in the story tomorrow! Also, I will add one more chapter, because it is (obviously!) not finished yet.**

 **Love,**

 **Aimee**


End file.
